


Eyes up

by Turtle_ier



Series: Turtle's One-shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: George wasn’t the new guy, but Sapnap was looking at him like he was.(Glass making AU)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Turtle's One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Eyes up

George wasn’t the new guy, but Sapnap was looking at him like he was.

He was the head sculpter, the guy who approved what the glass shop would make and what they would ignore, but he wasn’t in charge of hiring people. That was Puffy’s job, and she assured him that Sapnap was the most pleasant person there.

Her assurances had yet to be correct though. 

“You look sweaty,” Sapnap said.

George ignored him as the other man kept twisting the metal rod, and the glass kiln beeped when it reached its temperature. One-thousand six hundred degrees celsius, to be exact.

The workshop, a brick structure that used to be a factory building, only had sunlight for approximately thirty seconds every day when it reflected off of the office block next door, and given the on and off drizzle, they currently relied on the lamps and the light from the kilns alone.

“Yeah,” George said, one hand on his hip, “it’s a bit hot in here.”

“Hah.”

Sapnap glanced over at him, his eyes hidden behind the rose tint of the glass working goggles, and George looked away as he wiped his forehead on his shirt sleeve. He brushed his own glasses up as he took in the sight of Puffy leaning in the doorway across the room, acting like the manager she was, even if Sapnap controlled the workshop. She tilted her head slightly at him, and raised a hand with a thumb up in a question, and he nodded at her as Sapnap continued twisting the glass tipped rod in the kiln. 

Sapnap, under his breath, said, “you’re telling me.” 

Before George could ask what he meant by the statement, Sapnap pulled the metal rod off the yoke and out of the kiln, twisting it around. George rushed to the bench as Sapnap grabbed a block. They worked in silence, with George kneeling in front of the bench and Sapnap resting the rod on the edge, and for a moment they focused entirely on their task.

Sapnap pressed the wet block into the molten glass to shape it into a sphere, and George pressed his tongue between his lips as he twisted the rod, tasting the electric fumes from the kiln and the burning newspaper from another worker nearby. The other man glanced up at him again, his sweat slicked hair getting in his face even with the hairband keeping it back, and George fought the urge to raise an eyebrow at him. His gaze was as dark as it was piercing, but with the fire burning so closely to them, Sapnap’s eyes were almost Amber in colour from where George could see them behind the pink goggles. 

"Alright," Sapnap said as he put the block down, and he grabbed the sodden newspaper which was folded up nearby. 

George knelt on the floor, on one knee before adjusting to be on both, and on the other end of the rod Sapnap pressed the newspaper to the rounded glass, watching the smoke. Looking up at Sapnap and his work, George put his hand on the opposite end of the rod and pressed his lips to the side of his finger and thumb. He blew through the tube, his cheeks growing red from the exertion, and the two of them rolled it back and forth to make sure it stayed round. 

But then George's eyes met Sapnap’s. 

It could have been blamed on the kiln, it could have been blamed on the molten glass being shaped right in front of him, and it could have even been blamed on the lighting, but Sapnap’s cheeks were glowing red. 

"What?" George asked when he paused for breath. 

Sapnap looked at the rise and fall of his chest, then back to George’s hand and mouth as he returned to the pipe. George raised an eyebrow at him. Sapnap’s throat trembled, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips.

"Pretty good at that, huh?"

George rolled his eyes, taking his mouth away.

"Eyes on the glass," he reminded him.

"With you here? Impossible."

But then the (probability should have been expected) happened, and the glass shattered. 

Sapnap let the soggy newspaper, along with the broken glass, fall to the floor in a wet, messy heap. They looked down at it, before looking at one another. It started immediately. 

"That's your fault," Sapnap stated. 

"Oh please," George scoffed, "it is not."

"You were looking at me funny."

"I was doing my job. You’re the one that talked to me."

"You're the one in charge of keeping an eye on things."

"Haven't you been doing this for years?"

Sapnap looked indignant. 

George rolled his eyes before standing up, his knees clicking as he did so.

"Besides," he sniffed, "if I'm distracting you by looking at you, maybe you should stop looking at me instead. "

"Why, George!" Sapnap's mouth pulled back in a smile, "you're the only thing that's stopping me from feeling thirsty."

George’s brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Sapnap smirked as he stood up, and after a quick glance to make sure Puffy wasn't standing in the doorway, he grinned. 

"You're like a tall glass of water in this workshop."

George groaned as Sapnap laughed. 

"You are _terrible_."

**Author's Note:**

> hello I have watched 'blown away' on Netflix and the show sucka 
> 
> Anyway I really wanted to write something since my friend was like 'lmao this is suggestive' and I could not unsee.
> 
> You know the drill. Don't send to CCs, I will delete if they change their minds about shipping or fics
> 
> @Turtle_ier on twitter ;)


End file.
